Birthday Surprises and Crush Soda Kisses
by Missyjac623
Summary: General one shot... your parents throw you a surprise party for your birthday. you meet a Cody and maybe you even get a little kiss... Will you read it?


**A/N: Hey guy, this is my first Cody Simpson one shot. Please let me know what you think.**

***General Character***

**_= insert your name**

I walked down the stairs to the party my parents thought I needed more than just a simple cake. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, but having them wrapped up in their jobs and forgetting about me sucks. I know that they are big agents for most celebrities, but it doesn't help the fact that they never listen to me. I walked through the open doors to my backyard and all the celebrities shouted.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday _!"

I smiled and walked over to my parents.

"Happy birthday _, I hope you like it." My mom said sincerely.

I smiled and hugged her.

"I love it mom," I lied.

There was nothing I wanted more than my parents to do things the way they used to.

"I'm going to go get some soda," I say heading for the cooler.

"Okay, but make sure to mingle." I hear my dad shout at me.

I nod and make my way to the refreshments. I pick at the mini tacos and smile as I take a bite. I grab a Crush® orange soda and pop the can open. I take a hearty sip and I hear someone groan. I turn and find a cute guy with blond hair behind me.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I was just about to wish you a happy birthday and you got orange soda." He explains with his gorgeous Australian accent.

"What? Did they make orange soda illegal now?" I joke.

He laughs and I swear the sound of his laugh made my stomach do back flips.

"I wish," he says, "But I guess not."

I gasp in fake shock, "You don't like orange soda? How can someone not like orange soda?"

"I just had a bad experience," he says shrugging.

"Well, it's never to late to try some." I try.

"No, not today." He says laughing.

He comes closer to me and reaches for a water bottle in the cooler behind me. I feel my breath hitch as his face hovers within inches of mine. He smiles and moves away with a water bottle in hand. He takes a sip and I unsuccessfully try to keep myself from staring at him.

"I don't think we've met before," he says as he twists the cap back on.

I smile and extend my hand, "I'm _."

"Well happy birthday _. I'm Cody by the way." He says taking my hand and shaking it.

"Cody as in Cody Simpson?" I ask in shock.

He laughs, "Yeah. Are you a fan?"

"I guess you could say that," I say embarrassed by my star struck fandom.

"You want to go by the pool?" he asks.

"Yeah sure," I say nervously.

We walk over to the pool in silence and I smile as my parents give me a thumbs up for finding a friend. We take off our shoes and put our feet in the water.

"So are you enjoying the party?" he asks.

"Honestly, I just wish my parents would realize that I don't want all this. Cake and ice cream would have been fine," I admit.

"Yeah try being me," he says sighing, "For my birthday fans send me gifts and it just becomes too much."

"That sounds really bad," I say.

I take another sip of my soda.

"I just don't understand how you can drink that," he says changing the subject.

"It's my favorite soda, the real question is: How can you not like orange soda?" I retaliate.

"Like I said I had a bad experience," he says before taking a sip of his water.

"Well," I drawl, "I'm listening."

He laughs, "Okay, fine. When I was younger and lived in Australia, my dad and I used to go to the beach together. One day after we surfed a little, I couldn't find my dad on the beach. I was terrified so I went to the lifeguard station. As I turned to go around to the steps, a can of orange soda was knocked over and fell on me."

I gasp, "Oh wow! Did you find your dad after that?"

"Yeah, he found me and we went home. It was humiliating and everyone joked about it for weeks," he says.

"Well that is horrible," I say.

"Yeah, so then on I never drank orange soda."

We sit in silence for awhile and I shiver as the wind starts to pick up.

"Are you cold?" Cody asks me, shrugging off his jacket.

"Oh no, I'm…" I try to protest but he puts his jacket on me anyways.

"See, now you're not so cold." He jokes.

I shake my head, "Fine, thank you."

He scoots closer to me and I lean into him as I watch the party go on around us.

"_?"

"Yeah Cody?"

"Would it be crazy for me say that I like you?" he asks.

I turn to face him, "I was thinking the same thing."

We both smile and he leans in. A hand cups my cheek guiding me to him and our lips meet in a breathtaking kiss. I feel my heartbeat stop as he continues to kiss me. We pull away and look into each other's eyes. I look away from him and blush. He brings my face to his and chuckles.

"What do you know? I like orange soda now," he says.

He reaches over me for my can of soda and takes a long drink.

"I guess a kiss was all it took," I joke.

We both laugh and watch the people around us.

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Missyjac623**


End file.
